User blog:WheatyTruffles/Truffly Opinions on Difficulty Modification
Yes, I'm doing this. Legit, this time. I'm not doing this completely on the focus of the public eye, nor am I expressing my opinion solely. I believe that this list consists of a seasoned mix of the two. So, before I proceed, let me highlight the word "opinion". Rayark isn't required to do this...in fact, whatever they feel is the best is probably damn well the best for the game. These are just the level assignments I would put in the game if I were a Rayark employee. If. Opinion. Very important words. Please don't rage at me. ;u; 1. Alive: Operators - Level 4 > Level 2 *Reasons: Really? I know note count generally doesn't matter, but this is the only song above a Level 1 that has less than 100 notes. I'm only being generous enough to rate it a 2 because it gives you a mild feeling of infrequency. 2. Les Parfums de L'Amour - Level 6 < Level 7 *Reasons: The middle. Erratic enough to make this a harder TP 100 target than any Level 7 in Chapter I, excluding Light up my LOVE. 3. Retrospective - Level 5 < Level 6 *Reasons: Again, the sporadic nature of this chart is what inspired this change. 4. Alive: Disaster - Level 6 < Level 7 *Reasons: It's not because of the length, let me assure you of that. It's more the annoying patterns spread about after the first repetition of the chorus that get me. Hell, the chorus itself keeps varying throughout the later repetitions. 5. Iris - Level 7 < Level 8 *Reasons: This may seem like an awkward change to some of you, but the chorus alone causes this piece to hold one of my lowest Level 7 TPs. 6. Precipitation ver.B - Level 9 > Level 7 *Reasons: N/A 7. The Riddle Story - Level 8 > Level 7 *Reasons: Despite being an ass for TP, a freaking fish could MM this thing. Actually, here's a better idea: remake the freaking chart already, Rayark! 8. Skuld - Level 6 < Level 7 *Reasons: Put the note count aside. Those eight-note groups are ridiculous for Level 6 standards! 9. Sweetness And Love - Level 8 < Level 9 *Reasons: Anything that contains a sixteen-note group barrage this excruciating deserves a Level 9. 10. Just A Trip - Level 8 > Level 7 *Reasons: This ending hardly takes any more coordination than The Black Case. As for everything else...see the song's title. 11. Selfish Gene - Level 6 < Level 7 *Reasons: Erm, compare this to It's A Wonderful World for me. 12. Galaxy Collapse - Level 8 < Level 9 *Reasons: From the middle beyond, this song shows off patterns that makes Gate of Expectancy look like child's play, IMO. Still easier than The Last Illusion for me, but that's because of personal reasons... 13. Qualia - Level 7 < Level 8 *Reasons: The drags, the click note rush in the middle, the ending double note barrage, it all warrants an increase. 14. East West Wobble - Level 8 < Level 9 *Reasons: The dubstep drags and eight-note lines say it all. 15. Warlords of Atlantis - Level 8 < Level 9 *Reasons: A minor beast MM-wise, but TP-wise is a whole different story. I have a higher TP in FGO than this, for deity's sake! 16. Alive: The New World - Level 1 > Level 0 *Reasons: Let me explain. This song does not have a proper chart, and therefore should not be endowed with a proper level. 17. Twenty One - Level 7 < Level 8 *Reasons: Seeing the amount of people that struggle with this piece, I have no reason to doubt this specific change. 18. Solar Wind - Level 8 < Level 9 *Reasons: As I said earlier, it's not the eight-note group barrage that seals this specific coffin shut. It's the ending that rivals Galaxy Collapse's that does it. 19. LNS OP - Level 6 > Level 5 *Reasons: The rarity of finding someone who disagrees with this opinion is the equivalent of finding someone who actually likes Jumpy Star. Enough said. 20. Megaera - Level 8 < Level 9 *Reasons: I guess you're getting tired of all the Level 8 increases on this list. Well, perhaps Rayark needs to redefine what the hell a Level 8 is! Anyways, you've heard me blather on about this chart enough. Let's move on. 21. The Way We Were - Level 6 < Level 7 *Reasons: Too. Many. Grouped. Notes. 22. Lord of Crimson Rose - Level 8 > Level 7 *Reasons: I did say that this piece was harder than all the Level 7s in this chapter. But that's because all the Level 7s in this chapter are pathetic. 23. The Fallen Bloom - Level 7 > Level 6 *Reasons: Case in point. For those screaming for Music to be a Level 6, play this song a bit more. Then play The Way We Were. 24. Let's Go On An Adventure - Level 9 > Level 8 *Reasons: It was either this became an 8, or Hay Fields became a 9. And Hay Fields just doesn't cut it. Neither does this one. 25. Penglai Movement - Level 8 > Level 7 *Reasons: The fact that this song shares a level with Phubbing and Catastrophe disgusts me in a sense. 26. Phubbing - Level 8 < Level 9 *Reasons: See Opinion #9. Except worse. 27. Rebirth - Level 6 < Level 7 *Reasons: Despite finding it easier than most people, yes, I believe this deserves an increase. It's totally not a Level 8, though. :< 28. Gardenia - Level 9 > Level 8 *Reasons: "But that'll destroy the full Level 9 roster of Chapter M!" Well, that's what you get for coming up with such a half-assed idea, Rayark! --- Thanks for reading! Feel free to comment on your own opinions; I just may have forgotten something on this list! Until next time... ... ... :< Category:Blog posts